Apenas te conoci
by xxFlaKyxx
Summary: Flaky, una chica paranoica , fobica , tierna , conoce a un chico,pero ella no sabe que ese chico la acompañara el resto de su vida...Flippy x Flaky
1. Yo, Flaky

**Hooooolasasss,este es mi primer fic :D espero que les guste :DDD**

* * *

Hoy es un dìa como cualquier otro ,como el anterior,y el anterior,no es raro levantarse y ver gente muerta,accidentes automovilisticos ,ladrones asueltos,ni vandalismo por las calles.

Mi nombre es Flaky,vivo en la ciudad de Happy Tree Friends,una ciudad horrible,espantosa,llena de asesinatos y homicidios por doquier ,es un milagro que siga padres murieron cuando era chica,y desde ese momento tuve que aprender a cuidarme sola ,.,.,.,.,.,.en fin...soy muy paranoica,fobica,miedosa.tìmida,tartamudeo bastante cuando me pongo nerviosa,amo los deportes...Soy de estatura baja,delgada,de piel tan pàlida como un vampiro,tengo un cabello rojizo,largo,que me llega aproximadamente hasta las rodillas,mis ojos son de un extraño color carmesì, habilidad es cocinar pasteles.

Mis amigos son pocos,pero son lo que mas quiero,como Giggles,mi mejor amiga,la pelirosa coqueta,la que siempre me busca novio por internet,para molestarme ^_^.Petunia,la peliazul,mi otra mejor amiga ,la que siempre me defiende,es adicta a la limpieza,,Cuddles,el rubio,novio de Giggles es divertido,simpatico,egocentrico,Handy,el pelinaranja,ingenioso,novio de petunia,bastante servicial y caballero,a veces se pone de mal estan,Nutty,el adicto a los dulces,Thoothy,el pecoso pelivioleta al que siempre se le ocurren cosas divertidas para hacer,Sniffles,el peliceleste inteligente,con un ecoeficiente mayor que el de Einstein ,entre otros..

Yo AMO a mis amigos,pero aveces siento que me falta algo o alguien, esa persona ''especial''.

* * *

**Buenooo ****chiquillos eh** **terminado el** **primer** **capitu****lo,escribir es dificil,y muy xD ,en el siguiente apareceran todos los personajes,dejen sus comentarios,criticas,bueno,me despido BYE BYE chaitoooo**

-Mela


	2. Chico nuevo

**Hooolaaa, aqui el 2do cap,disfrutenlo,**

* * *

Tengo que salir de casa, aunque no quiera, a la el desayuno,, me puse el uniforme y me fui en mi bici, como casi siempre.

Al llegar vi a mis amigos, Giggles, Cuddles,Handy,Petunia, que estaban rumoreando algo,

Hola Flaky !- decia la pelirosa - como estas ?

Ho-hola Giggles, igual que siempre, hola chicos- saludaba Flaky al resto.

Hola Flaky !- decian

Tenemos un rumor para contarte- decia Giggles exaltada,la que amaba los chismes.

Mm..cuentame

Hay un chico nuevo en nuestro curso !- decia Petu

Y ?- Preguntaba Flaky

Bueno, quiza si te gusta, podriamos hacerte gancho con el...-decia la impotente Giggles

Ni lo sueñes !- decia Flaky- nunca me ha gustado un chico,y mucho menos ahora.

Ok, pero cuando te empieze a gustar rogues

Hay Giggles-decia Flaky - ni siquiera lo conosco ! Jajajaja

*Riiiiinggggg* sono el timbre para entrar

Vamos chicas, mejor va a ser que nos apuremos- dijo Handy

Si, vvamos, - decia Petu

Cada uno se ubico en su pupitre , hay bancos de a 2, como siempre yo me siento sola,aunque tengo adelante mio a Giggles y atras a Petu, que siempre me hacen compañia.

Hablando del chico nuevo, dudo que me valla a enamorar de el, Giggles siempre exagera, aunque me falte " esa persona especial " en mi vida, ahora no es momento para enamorarm...Algo interrumpio mis pensamientos, era el profesor Lumpy, el s rarado de todos.

Hola alumnos, buenos dias

Buenos dias profesor Lumpy- deciamos todos al unísono

Hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo, recibanlo como lo merece, *Giggles me miro picara * su nombre es Flippy.

Cuando entro me quede helada...

* * *

**Biiienn ! Lo termine, lose , lose es muy corto, tratare de hacerlo mas largo para la proxima,**

**Preguntas:**

**Por que Flaky se quedo helada ?**

**Quien es ese tal Flippy ?**

**Flaky se enamorara ?**

**Todas esas preguntas y muchas mas seras contestadas en prox. Cap los dejo con la intriga muajaaj, me despido bye bye.**


	3. Flippy o Fliqpy ?

**Volvi con el 3 er cap. Disfrutenlo, aparece Fliqpy,**

* * *

Cuando entro me quede helada...

Era un chico militar, bien formado, peliverde,con ojos color esmeralda,esmeralda,esos ojos... Flippy, ...¿que me pasa ?

Oye Flaky,¿estas bien ?-preguntaba Giggles viendo mi cara de estupida embobada-no me digas que te eenamoraste...

Pero yo seguia viendolo, me miraba...

Se bienvenido Flippy, sientate... mmm..allí, alado de Flaky

Mierda, mierda,mietda-maldecia a mis adentros - se sento y me miro, con esa mirada,en forma seductora, por suerte habia terminado la maldita hora, era recreo, los chicos me estaban esperando con sus miradas picaras

Q-que miran asi ?

No te hagas la tonta Flaky, ya nos dimos cuenta- decian Giggles y Petu

Q-ue-e ? De que ?

Por dios Flaky, ¿ me vas a decir que no te gusto el militar ?- decia Cuddles

Qu- que,?!e-est-te,y-yo n,no

Ya te pusiste nerviosa jajjajaja -decia Handy

Flaky, no sabes fingir,

En eso aparecieron Nutty,Thoothy,Sniffles, nuestros otros amigos.

Flaky,no me podes negarme que te gusto Flippy, el nuevo

Queeeeee ?!- decia yo nuevamente- ya dejen eso, no me gust...

En eso me interrumpio Flippy:

Hoka chicos,¿como estan ? Soy nuevo, espero que nos llevemos muy bien...

Hola Flippy ! Yo soy Giggles,el es mi novio Cuddles ,ella es Petunia , la novia de Handy- todos saludaban a medida que iban diciendo sus nombres- a la derecha esta Sniffles,Thoothy, Nutty y...Flaky...

Yo solo miraba para abajo, el me miraba

Hola Flaky

Ho-hol-la - reivtimidamente , que me pasa ?

Eeeen fin, hoy iremos a pasear al centro, quieres venir ?- lo hizo aproposito.

Me encantaria - dijo

Ok, nos vemos a las 7 pm.

Pasaron y pasaron las horas y todos nos fuimos a casa, sono el telefono

Ponte linda ,Flaky

Giggles ! Basta ya

Encerio ! Ponte linda yo se que te gusta..

Como digas, adios

Nos vemos a las 7 ! Adios

Me puse una blusa blanca, un jean, un chaleco , unos aritos,y unos hermosos zapatos, me vesti linda, elegante,sali de casa y fui a la de GIGGLES,tambien estaba Petu, de ahi salimos para el centro

Valla Flaky, te ves muy linda - decia Giggles

No exageress, jeje

Nos encontramos con los chicos; Nutty, Thoothy, Cuddles, Handy, Snifflles, tambien aparecio Disco Bear, ( con el las salidas son de maravilla ) ..y Flippy

Holaa ! - nos saludamos todos -vamos ? Dijo Giggles

Si ! Decian todos con entusiasmo.

Fuimos a un restaurante donde comimos asado, luego a una heladeria , despues a un shopping , y de ahi a una disco, no lo niego, la estoy pasando bomba

O-pye , quieres bailar- me pregunto Flippy, no lo podia creer

S-si - me puse nerviosa

Bailamos al compas de la musica que tocaba disco bear, hasta que nos fuimos exhaustos a la 1:30 , era muy tarde, cada uno se fue por su lado

Te llevo ?- me pregunto Flippy muy amablemente

Emm..pero, es mucha molestia, y yo..

No es ninguna molestia, para nada ,

O-okey :3

Subi a su camioneta y me llevo hasta casa, lo invite a pasar y le di las gracias por haberme traido, en casa le ofreci un vaso dr agus y nos quedamos charlando hasta tarde , hasta las 3:14

Bueno , creo que es hora de irme, adios Flaky

Adios, Flippy :3

Un trueno sono, entonces sus ojos cambiaron de color amarillo, y sus dientes se afilaron,, que rayos ?no parecia Flippy, me tomo del cuello casi dejandome sin oxigeno, me solto y me hizo un tajo en el mismo y lamio la sangre

Kyaaaaaaaaaa - grite - sueltame

No, primero quiero disfrutarte un rato..

Flippy por favor ! Sueltame

Soy Fliqpy, mi presiosura


End file.
